


Marry me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il particolare, ma profondo, rapporto tra Italia e Germania.





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Gerita. Scritta sentendo Marry me.  
> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS Germania/Italia Più austerità, meno debito pubblico.

Marry me

 

Germania spalancò la porta e Italia strillò, vedendolo avanzare a passo di carica.

“Ge-Germania…”. Iniziò a dire con voce tremante.

Germania si guardò intorno e sospirò, scuotendo il capo, si tolse il cappello militare e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lo sapevo. Ho fatto bene a fare quest’ispezione a sorpresa” disse secco. Indicò le innumerevoli casse colme di pomodoro che invadevano l’intera casa, il pallone d’oro appoggiato su una di esse. “Stai di nuovo sperperando i tuoi soldi. Nonostante tu sappia quello che mi devi, continui a chiedere prestiti e a spendere i soldi in cose inutili” lo richiamò.

Italia scoppiò a piangere, lacrimoni grandi l’unghia di un pollice gli scivolarono lungo le guance. Sollevò una bandiera bianca sopra di sé.

“Mi arrendo. Mi arrendo, non mi sgridare più!” supplicò.

Germania schioccò la lingua sul palato e gli porse un fazzoletto.

“Italia, io lo dico per il tuo bene. Più austerità, meno debito pubblico” disse. 

Italia gli premette il viso contro il petto muscoloso, stringendosi alla sua maglietta candida, inzuppandola di lacrime. Aveva conficcato la bandiera in una delle casse.

“T-tu… per cosa li conservi… tutti i suoi soldi?” domandò. Alzò il capo, il labbro inferiore gli tremava e le sue grandi iridi color nocciola erano liquide.

Germania avvampò e volse lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Non mi sembra il momento di parlarne” sussurrò.

Italia gli accarezzò il bottone dei pantaloni, sentendolo irrigidirsi e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

< La sua espressione è maliziosa, ma i suoi occhi sono ingenui. Dannazione, sta cercando di confondermi > pensò Germania.

“Li conservo per sposarmi, in futuro” disse secco, con tono autoritario.

Germania gli afferrò la mano e lo condusse con sé, il biondo lo seguì fino alla camera da letto.

“La futura sposa, lo sa che sei così austero solo fuori dalle coperte? Con me sei abbastanza generoso” disse Italia.

Germania schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Il tuo modo di fare spericolato rischia solo di farti avere altre sanzioni da parte mia” lo riprese. 

Italia chiuse la porta e raggiunse il letto correndo, saltò ed iniziò a rotolarsi, facendo cigolare le assi.

“Su, dovresti goderti questa breve pausa dalle guerre… con me” disse. Iniziando a spogliarsi.

Germania si sfilò la camicia, dirigendosi verso il letto e la fece cadere per terra.

< Come se ci potesse essere un’altra con cui voglio passare i secoli” disse. Si tolse lentamente le scarpe e schioccò la lingua sul palato. < Voglio solo proteggerti da te stesso, regolarti per aiutarti>.

La risatina di Italia risuonò per la stanza. 

Germania si mise sul letto a gattoni e guardò il giovane, completamente ignudo, steso sotto di lui. L’espressione infantile, le gote rosse, le iridi castane liquide, le pupille dilatate. Gli accarezzò il pube, dove c’era il pelo. 

< Vorrei svegliarmi con te, così, ogni mattina, nel mio letto > pensò, finendo a sua volta si spogliarlo.

Italia gli accarezzò le braccia muscolose, coperte di peluria. 

Germania gli baciò il petto e si stese al suo fianco, pensando:

< È precisamente quello che riuscirò ad ottenere. Perché uno di questi giorni, quando avrò il giusto denaro, grazie alla mia austerità, ti comprerò ogni cosa e ti mostrerò le cose belle della vita >.

Italia gli prese la medaglietta da militare in bocca e la succhiò, sporcandosi le labbra di saliva. 

Germania avvertì il proprio membro pulsare ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con una mano, mentre con l’altra penetrava Italia. Mosse sue dita dentro di lui, sentendolo gemere piacere e sorrise, vampate di calore si diffondevano nel suo corpo.

“Devo adempiere al mio dovere d’amante ancora una volta” soffiò, finendo di prepararlo, sentendolo strillare di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, stendendosi a faccia in su.

Italia piegò in avanti il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca a ricciolo sul suo capo, i capelli castani gli ricadevano scombinati davanti al viso arrossato. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò con foga Germania, strusciandosi su di lui.

Il letto sotto di loro cigolava ad ogni loro movimento.

Germania lo afferrò per i fianchi, lo vide dimenare le gambe e gli baciò un piede liscio e se lo fece sedere sul petto.

< Ho paura, però, che quel giorno, non sarò capace di chiedertelo abbastanza forte. Però, lo dirò, ti chiederò: “Mi vuoi sposare?” >.

Italia chiuse gli occhi, sentendo l’altro penetrarlo, si aggrappò con foga alle sue spalle possenti, muovendosi in modo che entrasse sempre più a fondo.

I gemiti rochi e secchi di Germania si confusero a quelli striduli di Italia.

< Ti giuro, lo vorrò per davvero perché… quante persone al mondo potrebbero farmi sentire così? > pensò Germania. Il suo viso era bollente, i suoi occhi socchiusi, la bocca spalancata, mentre entrava con delle spinte secche dentro l’altro. < In realtà, non voglio neanche scoprirlo. 

Se nonostante la mia austerità, per qualche cataclisma, perdessi tutto. In cuor mio non significherebbe nulla perché ho te, tesoro.

Tornerei semplicemente a mettere da parte per poterti sposare un giorno >.

Italia venne, graffiandogli le spalle, cercando di andargli incontro il più possibile.

Germania gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, guardandolo nel viso deformato dal piacere, dando spinte possenti col bacino, cercando i suoi occhi.

< Più ti guardo, più trovo ragioni per considerarti l’amore della mia vita. 

Mi metterò in ginocchio, quel giorno, per chiederti di sposarmi. Non ci sarà un momento migliore di quello, o più felice, per me > giurò mentalmente.

Italia urlò, mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui e si abbandonò sul corpo scolpito di Germania.

< Come se potessi davvero pensare, che tu voglia chiunque altro. Io lo so a cosa ti servono davvero quei soldi, l’ho capito da tanto tempo. Sei così lento >.

Germania scivolò fuori di lui e ansimò, guardando l’altro rialzarsi in piedi, scendendo dal letto.

Italia indossò la camicia di Germania, gli arrivava fino alle ginocchia nodose e si mise sul ventre dell’altro, accarezzandogli i peletti biondi nel petto, guardandolo respirare pesantemente e sorrise, appoggiando l’altra mano sulla guancia.

< Se mai un giorno mi chiederai di sposarti, io accetterò > pensò.


End file.
